Talk:Interrupt
Reverted the resurrection signet note. It doesn't have a recharge and is available immediately after a normal interrupt, the same as anything else with no recharge. It's not special. --Fyren 23:32, 1 January 2006 (UTC) :True, I didn't see it like that when I made the edit, but you're right, I get it now. --theeth 23:42, 1 January 2006 (UTC) I believe "easily interrupted" means you will be interrupted if you are hit by anything. --Fyren 17:32, 28 Jul 2005 (EST) :I always assumed as much, but was never sure. Thanks, I pute it in. --Karlos 19:29, 28 Jul 2005 (EST) Is it correct that moving while casting a spell will self-interrupt casting? This isn't mentioned in the article yet. --Tetris L 22:37, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :True, if you'll put it in, mention it both as a warning and a helpful thing. i.e. don't try to run while casting that meteor shower, it will abort your spell which will have the same effect as interruption (lost energy, + recharge + exhaustion). But also, if you're being hit while casting, know that you can run away and abort your spell. :Technically, the LAST bit of the spell, you cannot run out of, Like if you are casting a long casting spell like Meteor Shower or Chain Lightning, the last bit of the casting action (where the caster seems to be throwing something at the target), you actually can't move. And if you click, your character will wait till he finishes that throw and THEN move. Even if you click 10 times. Kinda like if you click on an item on the ground then change your mind and click away, your character will bend down, pick up the item then move away. The actions are "queued." --Karlos 22:46, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) ::On second thoughts, maybe we should have an article for abort? Or is it too minute? --Karlos 22:46, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Something like the last .25-.75 (I don't know what it is exactly) of activation can't be cancelled by moving. So, you can't cancel reversal of fortune at all like that. --Fyren 23:11, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::It's the same for all actions? Doesn't matter what the actual animation is? --Karlos 23:33, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::If there's an activation time, I think so. For attacks without activations, I'm not sure what happens. I think you can just move anytime before the swing hits and it'll cancel. --Fyren 00:13, 2 Oct 2005 (EST) How about "Unofficial Interrupts"? Knockdown isn't officially considered an interrupt. Like death, character movement, target running out of range, or skill suddenly become disabled, knockdown only causes skill to be cancelled as a side effect. So maybe if we group all these things in this article and make a subsection out of it, that can clear things up. This way we don't have to explain that, skills preventing interruption will not work against knockdown. OR we can also include all the other ways a skill can get cancelled in the note... Just a thought. -PanSola 12:09, 7 November 2005 (EST) :I had a stab at explaining this. Feel free to improve. 134.130.4.46 16:45, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Order of Interrupts? I was wondering if anyone had done testing with respect to the "order of operations" involved in certain interrupt circumstances. For example -- a Warrior with an Icy Axe, using Disrupting Chop on a target that is hexed with Spinal Shivers and is currently in the midst of activating a skill. Will the caster of Spinal Shivers be docked the energy penalty due to the resulting skill interruption? Or will the Disrupting Chop do the interrupt on its own, not triggering Spinal Shivers? Will Disrupting Chop's 20 second disablement penalty be enforced? The same could be asked with respect to knockdown (i.e. Backbreaker with a Lightning hammer on a target hexed with Thunderclap). I should probably test this myself, but I'm a bit lacking in the unlocked skill department. :I haven't done much real testing, but I have noticed that when combining Choking Gas with interrupt bow attacks on a foe using a spell, Choking Gas seems to take precedence. XT-8147 20:54, 10 May 2006 (CDT) failfast disablers/interrupts the description given with the spellbreaker example is misleading at best. when casting on a target that is protected by spellbreaker, the cast aborts immediately, doesn't need recharge, and forfeits the energy. this is correctly stated in the notes for the skill. when casting and getting blacked-out, the cast fails with "spell is still recharging" because blackout instantly forces it into recharge cycle. as the notes for blackout state, this the only absolute interrupt, except for death. also, can anybody confirm or deny that interrupts due to "easily interrupted" can be avoided by evasion or blocking? --Arkadiusz 00:01, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :I can confirm that evasion and blocking will prevent easily interrupted skills from being interrupted. When an attack is blocked or evaded, the character doing the blocking/evading doesn't even register a hit. Evasion and blocking can be greatly useful for using traps, Precision Shot, etc. Also, I added Viper's Nest and Snare to the list of easily interruptible skills, as well as Trapper's Focus to the list of skills that prevent interruption. I didn't think to note that Trapper's Focus doesn't prevent all interruption, it just makes your traps not easily interruptible. It's mentioned in the article on Trapper's Focus, so I'd think re-mentioning it here would be redundant, but from a clarification point of view, something probably needs to be mentioned. XT-8147 20:49, 10 May 2006 (CDT)